Marionetki
by Lauren Minoure
Summary: Krótki cykl o tych, którzy zostali opuszczeni i zdradzeni przez swych kapitanów Kira, Momo i Hisagi.
1. Marionetka, cz I

Dostałam porządny zastrzyk bleachowej weny. Tą miniaturką rozpoczynam króciutki cykl, który nazwałam "Marionetki". Dlaczego? Dlatego, że i Hinamori Momo, i Kira Izuru, i Hisagi Shuuhei byli po części marionetkami sterowanymi przez swoich kapitanów - trzech zdrajców Seireitei. Jedni ulegali im bardziej, inni mniej, a przynajmniej taka jest moja wizja. Prawdopodobnie wszystkie części cyklu połączy minifabuła - to, co stanie się w pierwszym tekście, będzie miało wpływ na postać w kolejnej miniaturce. Chociaż jest możliwość, że z tego zrezygnuję, ale wolałabym tego nie robić.

Wydarzenia tu opisane to tylko takie moje wymysły, ledwie oparte na kanonie. Jeżeli natomiast chodzi o wejście do Hueco Mundo, to, przyznaję, nagięłam rzeczywistość, a raczej kanon.

Na początek, powszechnie nielubiana, Hinamori.

I. Marionetka 

Minął prawie miesiąc od buntu i ucieczki Aizena — dnia, który wstrząsnął każdym shinigamim, bo żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że tak miły, spokojny i przyjazny wszystkim człowiek jak Aizen Sousuke, może okazać się zdrajcą. Do tego czasu kwatery szpitala opuścili już wszyscy ranni, a życie w Seireitei pozornie odzyskało swój dawny spokój. Pozornie, bo choć wszystko wydawało się normalne, to nad Shinigami wisiała atmosfera napięcia i niepokoju, a każdy gest czy słowo podszyte były właśnie tą złowróżbną, pełną strachu aurą.

Codzienność Hinamori Momo całkowicie się pod tym względem różniła — ona nie bała się o losy Społeczeństwa Dusz, bo była pewna, ba, wiedziała, że kapitan Aizen powstrzyma Ichimaru Gina, nim ten zrealizuje plan zniszczenia Seireitei. Tak, Momo ufała swojemu zwierzchnikowi jak nikomu innemu i jedynym uczuciem, jakie dominowało w niej przez ostanie miesiące, była tęsknota i żal. Tęsknota, bo chciałaby już zobaczyć kapitana Aizena, a żal dlatego, że nie zabrał jej wtedy ze sobą, tylko zostawił — ranną i obolałą. Hinamori jednak wiedziała, iż zrobił to dla jej dobra — nie chciał, by miała nieprzyjemności i była podejrzewana o zdradę, więc udał, że oszukuje również ją — zadał jej cios swoim zanpakutoh, a sam podjął się niebezpiecznej misji „podwójnego agenta".

Momo wiedziała, że mężczyzna pewnego dnia powróci do Seireitei, że zabije Ichimaru i uwolni ich wszystkich od strachu, który widziała w oczach swoich przyjaciół. Hinamori się jednak nie bała — czekała tylko, bo tego życzył sobie kapitan Aizen.

Jednak wszystko wokół bardzo jej to czekanie utrudniało — znajomi przypatrywali się jej ze współczuciem, kiedy myśleli, że tego nie zauważa, a kapitan Yammamoto wzywał ją na przesłuchania pełne pokrętnych, podchwytliwych pytań, które miały wpędzić kapitana Aizena w kłopoty i dostarczyć dowodów do wydania na niego wyroku śmierci. Bez względu na to, ile razy Momo zaprzeczała, nikt jej nie wierzył — nawet zawsze wyrozumiały i uprzejmy kapitan Ukitake patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, a Hitsugaya-kun odwracał wzrok i zaciskał pięści; Hinamori dostrzegała wtedy w jego oczach ogromną nienawiść i chęć zemsty. Starała się jednak tym wszystkim nie przejmować, uważając to za swego rodzaju konsekwencje związane z planem zwierzchnika i powtarzając sobie, że nie zwątpi w kapitana Aizena. Nigdy.

Momo podeszła właśnie do okna i wpatrzyła się w tętniący życiem tłum na ulicy Seireitei. Nadszedł czas przerwy obiadowej, kiedy to Shinigami z radością udawali się na posiłek, by posiedzieć trochę z grupką znajomych, odpocząć przy nieco zatłoczonym, wypełnionym gwarem rozmów i salwami śmiechów stoliku i oderwać się od myśli, że już niedługo może nastąpić pierwszy atak, na co wskazywało wzmacnianie obrony Seireitei. Hinamori westchnęła tylko. Kiedy była jeszcze vice-kapitanem dywizji, często spędzała czas z swymi przyjaciółmi, których znała jeszcze z Akademii — Abarai-kunem i Kira-kunem, a czasem nawet sam kapitan Aizen zapraszał ją, by usiadła z nim przy wspólnym stole. Momo pamiętała jak za pierwszym razem ręce drżały jej podczas posiłku tak bardzo, że kilkakrotnie upuściła pałeczki. Do dziś czuła zażenowanie na to wspomnienie.

Teraz jednak nie miała ochoty spędzać czasu przy stole z ludźmi, którzy ważyli przy niej każde słowo, byle nie powiedzieć czegoś negatywnego na temat jej kapitana. I te współczujące spojrzenia. Zirytowałyby ją tylko — miała ich już wystarczająco dużo na co dzień.

— Aizen-taichou — westchnęła cicho.

Błyskawicznie, jakby w przypływie nagłego impulsu, przebiegła przez pokój i dopadła do niewielkiego biurka, w którym trzymała różne szpargały — głównie przedmioty, które miały dla niej największą wartość. Wśród nich, na samym dnie szuflady, w nieco już zniszczonej kopercie leżał list spisany dłonią jej kapitana, list, który swego czasu wprowadził w zamęt zarówno ją i jak i pół Seireitei. Po dokładnym zbadaniu i zanalizowaniu tekstu przez odpowiednie organy a nawet samego Yammamoto, Hinamori go odzyskała — z trudem, ale jednak. I teraz przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie czuła potrzebę, by na niego popatrzeć, by dotknąć szorstkich, zniszczonych nieco od licznego trzymania kart, by czasem przebiec wzrokiem po linijkach, które znała już niemal na pamięć.

Hinamori-kun, kiedy przeczytasz ten list, będę już martwy. Jednak nim zginę, chcę przekazać ci wiedzę na temat tego, jaki spisek działa właśnie w Seireitei...

Urwała.

„Hinamori-kun, Hinamori-kun, Hinamori-kun" — czytała w kółko ten jeden wyraz i uśmiechała się lekko, wygładzając kartkę i przejeżdżając palcami po starannym piśmie swojego zwierzchnika.

— Dlaczego mnie nie zabrałeś, Aizen-taichou? — szepnęła do siebie i z powrotem przeniosła wzrok za okno.

Nagle dostrzegła stojących niedaleko, skupionych w ciasną grupkę Shinigamich, dyskutujących o czymś z podnieceniem. Starali się mówić przyciszonymi głosami, jednak niezbyt im to wychodziło, gdyż Hinamori udało się wyłowić kilka wypowiedzianych pośpiesznie zdań.

— Mówią, że Aizen kręci się w zachodniej partii Hueco Mundo — mówiła właśnie młodziutka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, żywo gestykulując. Słysząc nazwisko swojego kapitana, Momo nadstawiła ucha; przywarła plecami do ściany obok uchylonego okna, nie chcąc, by ją zauważyli i przerwali w połowie. — Podobno na naradzie kapitan Hitsugaya pokłócił się trochę z kapitanem Yammamoto, bo chciał wyjść naprzeciw Aizenowi — dokończyła Shinigami.

— Pewnie chciał się zemścić za Hinamori-san — dodała inna. Momo poznała donośny głos Kokoro, którą lata temu poznała na zajęciach z magii demonicznej. — Znałam ją z Akademii, byłyśmy na tym samym roku. Znała go, zanim jeszcze został kapitanem.

— Kapitan Hitsugaya mógłby nie mieć szans z Aizenem. On jest podobno potężny.

— Yhm — potaknęła Kokoro. — Nawet sam kapitan Komamura z nim przegrał, wtedy, po egzekucji...Niech go szlag! Jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego Hinamori-san! — warknęła nagle ze złością.

Momo przestała słuchać, bo była pewna, że zaraz posypią się wyzwiska pod adresem jej kapitana, a wiedziała, że tego po prostu nie mogłaby znieść. To było niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego nikt jej nie słuchał? Dlaczego wszyscy obrażali kapitana Aizena, skoro on robił to wszystko dla nich, dla Seireitei?

Czasami Momo czuła, że zaraz oszaleje, że zaraz nie zniesie mówienia o swoim zwierzchniku jako o zdrajcy, ale kiedy dopadały ją takie myśli, po raz kolejny czytała list od kapitana. I to pomagało — czuła się lepiej, zupełnie, jakby w literach zaklęta była jakaś siła, spokój i łagodność Aizena.

Jednak tym razem Hinamori wypełniona była nie smutkiem czy żalem, a radością — kapitan był w Hueco Mundo, pokazał się specjalnie, bo czekał na nią. Momo była pewna, że on chciał, by go odnalazła, bo jej potrzebował. Uśmiechnęła się do trzymanego w dłoni listu.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Noc. Ciemna, okrywająca wszystko swoim płaszczem, rozjaśniona słabym blaskiem księżyca noc zapadła nad Seireitei, pogrążając wszystko w cieniu, rozpraszanym jedynie słabym blaskiem lampionów, czy zapalonych przed kwaterami dywizji pochodni. Czuwający, odpracowujący swoją nocną wartę shinigami, rozmawiali ze sobą beztrosko na błahe tematy, znacznie oddalone od spekulacji na temat zbliżającej się wojny — aż nazbyt wiele strachu miała im ona zapewne przynieść w przyszłości, by teraz dodatkowo się tym martwić.

Hinamori, ukrywając swoje reiatsu najlepiej, jak umiała, mknęła, skacząc po gałęziach drzew i rozglądając się z uwagą. W dłoni ściskała list od kapitana Aizena, zupełnie, jak pamiętnej nocy, kiedy była pewna, że to Hitsugaya-kun jest mordercą. Momo ukryła się za pniem jednego z drzew niedaleko kwater Trzynastej Dywizji i popatrzyła w jaśniejący nad jej głową księżyc, przypominając sobie wyprawę do świata realnego z czasów, kiedy jeszcze uczyła się w Akademii. To właśnie wtedy kapitan Aizen po raz pierwszy zwrócił na nią uwagę.

— Już niedługo, Aizen-taichou.

Spoczywająca w pochwie Tobiume zadrgała lekko, dając upust podnieceniu, które szalało również w właścicielce; Hinamori dotknęła chłodnej klingi i zmarszczyła lekko brwi, świadoma tego, co musi właśnie zrobić. Była gotowa, wystarczyło tylko jedno zaklęcie magii demonicznej, w dodatku to, w którym się specjalizowała.

Bez większego problemu doszła do wrót, które prowadziły do unikanego przez wszystkich Shinigamich raju Hollowów — Hueco Mundo. Miejsca, które cieszyło się bardzo złą sławą, miejsca, gdzie przebywał teraz kapitan Aizen.

Tak, jak się spodziewała, przejścia broniło kilku strażników, którzy teraz wpatrywali się w nią wyraźnie zaskoczeni i przestraszeni; zapewne dotąd pamiętali, jak zaatakowała — najpierw kapitana Ichimaru, a potem — kapitana Hitsugayę.

— H-hinamori-fuku... — zaczął jeden z nich, po czym urwał, świadomy swojego błędu. Momo została już zwolniona z funkcji vice-kapitana. Mocniej ścisnęła w dłoni list i zmarszczyła brwi. — Hinamori-sama — poprawił się natychmiast. — Co...?

Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć. Shinigami aktywowała już swoją technikę. Kiedy podniosła głowę jej oczy zajaśniały a wokół pojawiło się coś na kształt opadających na ziemię płatków.

— Hinamori-sa... — zaczął zaskoczony, lecz nagle urwał — Kwiaty...? — zdążył jeszcze dodać, nim stracił przytomność, podobnie jak jego towarzysze.

Momo podniosła głowę i spojrzała na wejście prowadzące do Hueco Mundo. Zdecydowana podeszła do niego i wyrecytowała formułkę potrzebną do jego aktywacji — dzięki odpowiedniej konstrukcji wrota pobrały sporą część jej mocy i otworzyły się, ukazując mroczny, ciemny tunel, który bardziej przypominał studnię bez dna, niż korytarz. Nie bała się jednak, bo wiedziała, że tam, po drugiej stronie, czeka na nią kapitan Aizen, gotowy, by powierzyć jej kolejne zadanie.

Nagle Hinamori poczuła znajome reiatsu, które coraz bardziej się do niej zbliżało. Wiedziała, że jego właściciel ze wszystkich sił pragnie ją zatrzymać, choćby miał zrobić to siłą, skuć ją lodowym oddechem Hyourinmaru. Momo zatrzymała się na chwilę, czując jak wionąca zimnem moc błyskawicznie mknie w jej kierunku; już prawie słyszała jego krzyk, w jej uszach brzmiały te, wypowiedziane pamiętnej nocy, słowa...

Bez wahania podeszła do bramy. Myśl, że każdy krok zbliża ją coraz bardziej do kapitana, napawała ją radością i podnieceniem. Już niedługo, już za kilka chwil mogła ponownie go zobaczyć...

— Stój, Hinamori!

Przestąpiła próg wrót do Hueco Mundo, które zamknęły się właśnie wtedy, gdy kapitan Dziesiątej Dywizji przybył na miejsce i zauważył nieprzytomnych Shinigamich.

— Przepraszam, Shirou-chan — powiedziała cicho Hinamori, nie odwracając się. — Aizen-taichou mnie potrzebuje.


	2. Iluzje, cz II

Tym razem Kira. Będzie jeszcze o Hisagim (tekst, przyznam, mniej udany) i ponownie o Momo, co zamknie cały cykl swego rodzaju klamrą. Bardziej skupiam się na uczuciach, więc fabuła będzie słabo rozbudowana. W koncu to nie tasiemiec, w którym mogłabym sobie powymyślać milion wątków xDD.

I dziękuję za opinię.

* * *

**II. Iluzje **

Kira czuł się winny. Właściwie na początku wydawało mu się to całkiem miłą odmianą po dniach pełnych obojętności, otępienia i dziwnej niemocy, kiedy to nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym i mógł tylko wpatrywać się bezmyślnie w okno, podczas gdy stosy dokumentów na biurku powiększały się w zastraszającym tempie. Jednak już po kilku dniach również to uczucie stało się męczące — zupełnie, jakby coś wierciło mu w brzuchu dziurę, nie pozwalając odpocząć, nie pozwalając pójść do baru, upić się razem z Renjim i nie myśleć o niczym.

Kira czuł się winny, bo nie zrobił nic, by pomóc Hinamori-kun. Zamknął się tylko we własnej, niewprawnie zbudowanej klatce, która miała oddzielić go od świata zewnętrznego. Zachowywał się jak cholerna ofiara losu i nadal był tą cholerną ofiarą losu, którą z beznadziejnego stanu wyciągał Renji, zabierając to na obiad, to na sake, to znów na trening.

Hinamori-kun nie miała wokół siebie nikogo takiego — nawet jego unikała, chowała się w swoim ciasnym, dusznym pokoiku i godzinami czytała list od Aizena. Izuru, w przeddzień jej zdrady, widział, jak to robiła i nieco się przeraził, zobaczywszy wyraz jej twarzy — spokojny, ale bijący jakąś ukrytą radością i szczęściem. Miał wtedy ją odwiedzić, już-już zamierzał zapukać, ale ten widok go powstrzymał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że to już nie ta Momo, którą znał. Bał się tego, czym się stała, bał się tego oddania i niezachwianej pewności w jej oczach, kiedy mówiła o Aizenie i nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości oczywistej prawdy.

Wtedy Kira odszedł. Stchórzył.

A kilka dni temu dowiedział się, że Hinamori-kun oszołomiła strażników bramy i uciekła do Hueco Mundo, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się, że kręci się tam Sousuke. Myśl, że był tak blisko, by dowiedzieć się o jej zamiarach lub nawet powstrzymać Hinamori była nieznośna. Ale przynajmniej lepsza niż myślenie o swoim kapitanie. Byłym kapitanie, poprawiał się natychmiast, zdrajcy.

Kira z głębokim westchnieniem przekroczył próg gabinetu, który teraz należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego i wydawał się zdecydowanie za duży dla jednej osoby. Proste drewniane biurko było całkowicie puste — znikły stamtąd wszystkie pędzelki, dokumenty, kartki papieru czy zabawne figurki origami, które kapitan robił z nudów, kiedy na kogoś czekał. Wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy mieściły się teraz starannie poukładane w szafkach czy przepełnionym, znacznie mniejszym od kapitańskiego, starym biurku Kiry. Izuru dotąd nie miał odwagi zająć miejsca, które niegdyś zajmował jego zwierzchnik — czuł, że mimo czasu nadal są tam odciski palców Ichimaru, że wygodny fotel jest rozgrzany, zupełnie jakby jeszcze przed chwilą ktoś tam siedział albo że gdzieś pod biurkiem zauważy liska z origami. Kira wciąż bał się temu przeciwstawić. Aż sam się sobie dziwił, że jest takim tchórzem, jednak to było ponad jego siły.

„To tylko krzesło" — powtarzał sobie, ale to nie pomagało.

Gdzieś tam, w powietrzu, istniała jakaś niewidzialna bariera, która oddzielała biurko kapitańskie od stanowiska jego zastępcy. W tej pierwszej przestrzeni pełno było Ichimaru Gina, pełno było jego obecności i echa tego charakterystycznego, wiecznie rozbawionego głosu wypowiadającego rozkazy.

Więc Kira siadał przy swoim nieco zagraconym stole, z gorącą herbatą w dłoni i górą papierów przed sobą, która niemal całkowicie zasłaniała kapitańskie biurko, i wypełniał dokumenty, udając, że nie widzi pustego miejsca naprzeciw.

Tak mijały kolejne dni, kiedy to często robił dobrą minę do złej gry, kiedy co dzień w drodze do pracy, widząc zamknięte okno mieszkania Hinamori-kun, czuł ukłucie poczucia winy i kiedy zaczął pozwalać Renjiemu się odwiedzać i wyciągać do baru na butelkę sake. Prawie nic wtedy nie pił, tylko patrzył jak Ikkaku z Abaraiem upijają się i na chwiejnych nogach wracają do domów. Kiedy niedługo po powrocie, zmęczony całym dniem, kładł się spać, myśli atakowały go ze zdwojoną siłą, a wszystkie wspomnienia skutecznie odpędzały sen. Kira tuż przed zaśnięciem miał czasem dziwne wrażenie, że widzi wysoki, smukły cień, zbliżający się do jego łóżka. Zawsze, gdy miał już sięgnąć po Wabisuke, cień oddalał się, a on zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest sam w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

* * *

— No chodź, Kira-kun, wszyscy musimy iść — nalegała Matsumoto, ciągnąc go za rękę. — Nie możesz całego dnia przesiadywać w tym dusznym gabinecie. Jak ty możesz tu w ogóle pracować? — Rangiku podeszła do jednego z okien, przekraczając dobrze znaną Kirze strefę — tę strefę! — z taką łatwością, jakby w ogóle nie istniała.

Izuru sięgnął po zimny kubek z wystygłą herbatą i wypił resztę pozostałego płynu. Napój był gorzki i shinigami lekko się skrzywił — znowu zapomniał dodać cukru. Może dlatego, że cukiernica stała za biurkiem kapitańskim, a Kira zauważył dzisiaj, że jego jest całkowicie pusta.

— Rangiku-san, widzisz, że mam dosyć sporo pracy — odezwał się zmęczonym głosem. — Wiesz, obowiązki kapitana...

Ale Matsumoto tylko pokręciła głową i siłą wyciągnęła Izuru zza biurka, a następnie, wciąż ciągnąc go za ramię, poprowadziła do drzwi gabinetu.

— Zrób sobie wolne — zaproponowała. — Dobrze ci zrobi. Już zbyt długo siedzisz w tym zatęchłym gabinecie — dodała zdecydowanym tonem. — Zobaczysz, będzie świetnie! Ha, Namówiłam nawet kapitana, żeby przyszedł, chociaż bardzo się upierał! — powróciła do swojego zwykłego, nieco trajkoczącego tonu gaduły. — Może razem z Kusajisi namówimy go do spróbowania moich nowych ciasteczek! Myślisz, że się zgodzi?

Ciasteczka Matsumoto niewiele Kirę obchodziły, ale uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi. Rangiku miała rację — ciągła praca i niemal bezsenne noce mu nie służyły: zbladł, a jego oczy z dnia na dzień stawały się coraz bardziej podkrążone i matowe. Właściwie jedynym, co przykuwało go do biurka, było poczucie obowiązku i to, że nie musiał wtedy myśleć o kapitanie Ichimaru. Zazdrościł Matsumoto radości życia, tego, że potrafiła żyć normalnie mimo że zdrada Gina uderzyła również w nią. Czasami dochodził do wniosku, że postawa vice-kapitan Dziesiątego Składu jest maską, pozwalającą jej uwolnić się od Ichimaru, jednak szybko sam temu zaprzeczał; nie wierzył w to, jednak wiedział, że Matsumoto, prawdopodobnie w samotności wciąż myślała o Ginie. Zapewne nie mniej niż on sam.

Z westchnieniem dał się zaprowadzić do baru, gdzie szykowała się impreza. Wszyscy wydawali się czekać tylko na nich i kiedy Rangiku, wciąż silnie trzymając go za ramię, mimo że już się nie opierał, weszła do knajpy, wydali zgodnie radosny okrzyk. Kira popatrzył uważnie na Matsumoto, która już sięgała po sake i namawiała swojego wyraźnie niezadowolonego kapitana do spróbowania lukrowanych, różowych ciasteczek.

— Matsumoto! — warknął na to Hitsugaya. — Nie wygłupiaj się!

— Ale kapitanie!

Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Renjiego, który powitał go klepnięciem w plecy i wskazał miejsce obok siebie. Kątem oka wyłowił pochmurnego Shuuheia, siedzącego niedaleko i z zamyśleniem wpatrującego się w swoją sake. On nie udawał.

* * *

Zebranie kapitańskie właściwie niewiele różniło się od innych — dyskusja krążyła wokół tylko jednego tematu — Aizena. Kira, przebywający tu jako reprezentant Trzeciego Składu, cieszył się w duchu, że nazwisko jego dawnego zwierzchnika nie przewija się tutaj tak często, jak Sousuke. Za każdym razem, kiedy je słyszał, czuł dziwny skurcz żołądka i falę złości pomieszanej z żalem. Właściwie, gdyby go ktoś zapytał, trudno byłoby mu zdefiniować relację, jaka panowała pomiędzy nim, a kapitanem. Jedyne co przychodził mu do głowy, kiedy rozmyślał o tym przed snem, był wytresowany, przywiązany do swego pana pies. Taki był. Wierny zwierzak gotów bronić właściciela, ale trzymany na dystans, na zewnątrz, w budzie, skąd mógł dostrzec tylko dobrą stronę pana i tylko to, co ten chciał mu pokazać. Nigdy nie wszedł do domu, do środka, nie ogrzał ciała przy kominku i nie kładł się w nogach łóżka. Nie, on tylko siedział w budzie, nieświadomy wszystkich ciekawych i niebezpiecznych miejsc, których jeszcze nie widział, dzięki czemu mógł sobie je wyobrażać do woli. I było mu z tym dobrze dopóki pan niespodziewanie nie wpuścił go do domu.

— Patrole donoszą, że grupy adjucasów kręcą się w pobliżu dzielnic, niedaleko Seireitei — mówiła właśnie Soi Fong. — Poza tym nie odnaleźliśmy żadnych śladów obecności Aizena.

— Chcą tam zwabić część oddziałów — powiedział swoim charakterystycznym, leniwym głosem Kyouraku Shunsui.

— Wygląda na to, że Aizen ponownie zamierza zabawić się czyimś życiem — odparł na to z nieukrywaną złością zazwyczaj łagodny kapitan Ukitake. — Mimo to nie możemy pozwolić, by ucierpieli ludzie z tamtejszych wiosek.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli. Kirze było w zasadzie wszystko jedno — kilka adjucasów tu, czy tam nie robiło mu różnicy. Chociaż czuł dziwną chęć, by podjąć się zlikwidowania tych bestii i mieć szansę spotkania kapitana Ichimaru. To była jakaś dziwna, przekorna myśl, nieśmiała, jednak wytrwale krążąca mu po głowie.

— Nie możemy osłabiać Seireitei — odezwał się Yammamoto. — Wyślemy tam tylko vice-kapitanów. Poradzą sobie z adjucasami.

— Mimo to proszę o pozwolenie na tą wyprawę, kapitanie — odezwał się od razu Hitsugaya.

Kira popatrzył uważnie na młodego shinigami — wiedział, że zapewne ma on nadzieję na spotkanie Aizena i możliwość zemsty za Hinamori. Zemsty, którą chciał wyegzekwować już dawno, ale za każdym razem mu się to nie udawało — najpierw z powodu zamieszania w Seireitei, a teraz — brakiem pozwolenia ze strony Yammamoto.

Odpowiedź była aż nadto oczywista.

— Odmawiam — odparł sędziwy shinigami, na co młody kapitan zareagował tylko zmarszczeniem brwi. — Kapitan nie jest tam potrzebny. To tylko grupa słabych adjucasów, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Toushirou zmarszczył tylko brwi, spuszczając nieco głowę.

— Zrozumiałem — odparł, starając się ukryć gniew i niezadowolenie.

— W takim razie proponuję wyznaczyć odpowiednich vice-kapitanów.

Izuru stał w milczeniu pośród wyższych od siebie rangą shinigamich, czując się nagle nieco nieswojo. Może mu się wydawało, a może naprawdę wyczuwał we wzroku Głównodowodzącego Kapitana i ponurym spojrzeniu Hitsugayi jakieś oczekiwanie? Nacisk, coś, co mówiło mu: „To twój obowiązek. Powinieneś to zrobić.". Przez chwilę Kira miał ochotę głośno zaprzeczyć i ponownie uciec, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwości tych słów. To był jego obowiązek — jeżeli jego kapitan okazał się zdrajcą, to on, Kira Izuru, musiał być pierwszym, który mu się przeciwstawi. Jeżeli istniała jakakolwiek, choćby najmniejsza szansa, że...

— Proszę o pozwolenie — odezwał się niespodziewanie stojący w kącie Hisagi, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone i pełne smutku spojrzenie kapitana Ukitake.

— Ja również proszę o pozwolenie na wyprawę — powiedział na głos Kira — Razem z vice-kapitanem Hisagim.

Przez chwilę wszyscy zgromadzeni milczeli, jakby lekko zaskoczeni takim obrotem zdarzeń, a zwłaszcza zachowaniem Izuru. Czuł na sobie ich pytające, czasem współczujące spojrzenia, jednak starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, z napięciem oczekując odpowiedzi od Yammamoto.

— Udzielam zgody — odparł w końcu starzec, dla wzmocnienia swych słów uderzając drewnianą laską o kamienną podłogę komnaty. — Zebranie uznaję za zakończone.

Kiedy wychodzili Kira poczuł, jak ktoś łagodnie łapie go za ramię i odciąga na bok. Po chwili stanął twarzą w twarz z lekko zaniepokojonym kapitanem Dywizji Trzynastej. Włosy Ukitake delikatnie, mleczną kaskadą spływały na ramiona i twarz, sprawiając mylne wrażenie, że kapitan nie jest aż tak blady, że jego rysy nie są tak ostre, a twarz — wychudzona. Izuru wiedział, że mężczyzna niedawno przeszedł kolejny atak choroby. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych myśli Jyuushirou zakaszlał, ukrywając na chwilę usta za rękawem płaszcza.

— Jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz, Kira-kun? — zapytał Ukitake, patrząc na młodszego shinigami uważnie. — Aizen chce się wami bawić. To tylko prowokacja, nie ma sensu...

— Wiem — przerwał mu nieco niegrzecznie Kira. — Ale chcę. Sądzę, że... jestem gotów. — Odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na żywo gestykulujących, rozmawiających na temat zebrania kapitanów.

Przez chwilę myślał, że Jyuushirou będzie nalegał, namawiał go do zmiany decyzji i zrezygnowania z wyprawy, jednak ten nie odpowiedział nic. Milczał tylko, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

— W takim razie powodzenia, Kira-kun.

* * *

Odkąd Kira przystąpił do Trzeciej Dywizji nie było w niej dla niego bardziej rozpoznawalnej osoby od kapitana Ichimaru — otoczony dziwną aurą, tak podobną do jego głosu: przesyconą lekkim żartem z ledwie wyczuwalną złowróżbną nutą, przyciągał uwagę wszystkich. Gdyby ktoś z dziesięć lat temu zapytałby Izuru, kogo najlepiej pamięta z okresu, kiedy dopiero przybył do Trzeciego Składu, to ten bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że Gina. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, bo Kira natrafiał na Ichimaru praktycznie wszędzie i bardzo szybko stał się on ściśle określoną, niezmienną częścią jego egzystencji. Był to element swoistej tresury — Izuru nie mógł żyć bez swego kapitana, tak jak udomowiony kot nie mógł żyć na dworze, kiedy zaznał domowych luksusów. Kiedy w życiu Kiry zabrakło tego niezbędnego elementu, jego świat nagle zszarzał, stał się wyblakły, pusty i nie do zniesienia. I Gin doskonale o tym wiedział.

Izuru mknął wzdłuż dzielnic Rukongai tuż obok Shuuheia, trzymając dłoń na głowni Wabisuke. W każdej chwili był gotowy dobyć miecza i zaatakować ewentualnego napastnika. Jednak wieczór wydawał się całkiem spokojny, jak szybko pomyślał Kira — za spokojny, taki, jak wtedy, kiedy zniknęła Hinamori-kun, kiedy zginął jego ojciec. W każdą taką noc musiało wydarzyć się coś, co burzyło wszelki spokój i dopadało niczego nieświadomego człowieka z zaskoczenia. Tym razem jednak i on, i Hisagi byli gotowi. Nawet na najgorsze.

Kira zatrzymał się nagle, wyczuwając niedaleko słabe aury grupki adjucasów, które kręciły się nieopodal najbliższej Dzielnicy. Shuuhei pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie gotowy do ataku. Przez chwilę Izuru zastanawiał się, czy on naprawdę tego chce — czy jest gotowy, by zemścić się na Kaname, spotkać go i z nim walczyć. Bo on, Kira, z każdą sekundą czuł, jak cała pewność ulatuje, rozpływa się w nicości, jakby coś wysysało z niego siłę, która popychała go wcześniej do podjęcia się zlikwidowania adjucasów. A raczej do spotkania Ichimaru i stawienia mu czoła. Bo tego właśnie oczekiwał.

Hisagi wydawał się zupełnie inny — dumny, pewny siebie, gotowy do walki i zdający sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, jakie może wywołać wyjście zza bezpiecznych, ale pełnych wspomnień murów Seireitei. Nie ukrywał się w swoim świecie, jak Kira, ani nie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, jak Matsumoto. Pogodził się z tym.

Izuru odwrócił wzrok od profilu towarzysza i zacisnął dłoń mocniej na głowni Wabisuke. Obaj sięgnęli po swoje zanpakutoh i pomknęli naprzód.

Las był ciemny i jakby idealny do walki z hollowami — wystarczająco oddalony od wioski, by nie zranić jej mieszkańców oraz pełen kryjówek, z których mogli dokładnie określić liczbę i siłę adjucasów. Jednak ciemność i nieznajomość terenu bardzo łatwo mogły obrócić się przeciwko shinigami i ci bardzo dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Niemal bezszelestnie przeskakiwali po gałęziach kolejnych drzew, czujnie rozglądając się wokół i ukrywając swoje duchowe aury.

Wpadli pomiędzy hollowy, które nie wydawały się zaskoczone ich przybyciem, co wywołało u Kiry lekki niepokój mimo że od początku zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, na co się zgodził, prosząc Yammamoto o pozwolenie na tę wyprawę. Wiedział, że adjucasy miały pewną szansę wyczuć ich reiatsu nieco wcześniej, jednak słowa kapitana Ukitake wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju.

„To gra, to gra Aizena" — krzyczał jego umysł, wrzeszczał, by stąd uciekał, bo zaraz zobaczy coś, czego z całą pewnością zobaczyć nie chce. Kira stał jednak na swojej pozycji i atakował, nie aktywując jeszcze shikai. Podświadomie czuł, że lepiej, by jeszcze tego nie robił, bo... bo później mogło pojawić się coś... a raczej ktoś znacznie niebezpieczniejszy. Ktoś, kogo uparcie nie chciał nazywać po imieniu, choć doskonale wiedział, o kogo chodzi.

Kątem oka widział jak Hisagi siecze hollowy przy pomocy swego zanpakutoh, zręcznie unikając kierowanych w jego stronę ciosów i stopniowo odsuwając się od Kiry. A może to raczej on oddalał się od Shuuheia, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Towarzysz chyba to zauważył, bo dał mu znak, który wyraźnie mówił: „Nie oddalaj się, musimy trzymać się razem."

„Wiem" — pomyślał Kira, szybkim atakiem kidou raniąc najbliższego hollowa i stopniowo zbliżając się do walczącego Hisagiego, który wydawał się coraz bardziej od niego odsuwać, oddzielony z minuty na minutę większymi zastępami potworów.

„Skąd ich tu tyle? — pomyślał Kira. —Nauczyły się ukrywać swoje reiatsu? Niemożliwe."

Wyglądało na to, że bestie zepchnęły ich głębiej w las, w kierunku swojego tymczasowego leża. Zaklął pod nosem.

Nagle odskoczył błyskawicznie, czując za sobą charakterystyczną aurę Cero. Ledwie zdążył — w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał, ziała teraz wypalona w ziemi dziura, wokół której chwiały się smętnie kępki nadpalonej trawy. Kira skoczył do góry, mocniej chwytając rękojeść Wabisuke i już miał przeciąć adjucasa na pół, gdy poczuł, jak coś wbija mu się boleśnie w prawe ramię. Jeden z kolców hollowa przebił jego rękę...

Nie. To nie był kolec hollowa. To było ostrze nienaturalnie wydłużonego miecza, który tak dobrze znał. Po chwili Izuru poczuł, że miecz wysuwa się z jego ramienia, a on sam upada na ziemię. Wylądował w miarę miękko i odwrócił się, doskonale wiedząc, co za chwile zobaczy.

— Chyba się nie spóźniłem? — spytał odziany w biel Ichimaru z nieodłącznym uśmiechem na ustach. — O mały włos. Uważaj, chyba nie chcesz umrzeć, prawda, Izuru?

„Odsuń się, Izuru. Chyba nie chcesz zginąć?" — przypomniały mu się słowa, które usłyszał z ust swojego kapitana nieco ponad miesiąc temu, tuż przed walką Gina z wściekłym Hitsugayą Toushirou.

Przez chwilę Kira, wyraźnie oszołomiony, wpatrywał się w Ichimaru, który na tle ciemnych w nocy drzew gęstego, wypełnionego teraz odległymi rykami hollowów lasu, wyglądał jak białą zjawa, mara, która za chwilę rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Ale on nigdzie nie zniknął — stał tam, opierając dłoń na szorstkiej korze i uśmiechając się tym swoim typowym, lekko ironicznym uśmiechem.

— Miło mi cię znowu wiedzieć, Izuru. Szkoda tylko, że nie przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Rangiku — zwrócił się do oszołomionego Kiry. — Jak tam w Seireitei? Kto mnie zastąpił? Z tego, co widzę, nie ty, prawda, Izuru?

W milczeniu pokręcił głową. Właściwie nie chciał tego robić, jednak jego ciało poruszało się jakby wbrew woli. Nie, to nie była żadna sprawka Aizena, a raczej nabranych przez lata nawyków, tresury, której od lat poddawał do Ichimaru, a która okazałą się zadziwiająco skuteczna.

— Skąd... skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę? — zapytał.

Ten tylko roześmiał się na te słowa i przeskoczył przez ciało najbliższego adjucasa, po czym rozglądnął się wokół. Potwory posłusznie zniknęły na chwilę w lesie, choć Kira słyszał w oddali odgłosy walki — Hisagi miał zapewne kłopoty; Izuru chciał mu pomóc, jednak obecność Ichimaru skutecznie trzymała go na miejscu, nie pozwalając zrobić choćby kroku.

— Yare-yare, widzę, że mieliście tu sporo roboty — powiedział, po czym dodał, patrząc prosto na Kirę, który poczuł, że nieruchomieje pod tym spojrzeniem. — To było dosyć oczywiste. Aizen-sama pozwolił mi na małe spotkanie. — Zamilkł, rozglądając się teatralnie wokoło. — Cóż, spodziewałem się tutaj jeszcze Kapitana Dziesiątego Składu, Hitsugayi Toushirou, ale trudno. Szkoda, przybyłem tu specjalnie dla niego.

Vice-kapitan Trzeciej Dywizji stał jak skamieniały z Wabisuke w dłoni. Wiedział, że musi wyglądać jak idiota, wpatrując się w swojego byłego kapitana, jak w widmo, ale to nadal... to nadal był dla niego jak sen. Przez tyle dni wydawało mu się, że go widzi, że on jest w pobliżu, a teraz, kiedy on naprawdę tu był, wszystko to zdawało się kolejnym snem.

„Weź się w garść. To twój obowiązek, Izuru" — odezwał się cichy głos w jego głowie. Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Yammamoto i spojrzenie Hitsugayi. To było jakby bodźcem, który przeważył i niejako zmusił go do działania. Jakiegokolwiek.

— Spójrz w górę, Wabisuke — syknął, znikając szybkim shyunpo.

Miecz wydłużył się, a jego koniec — wygiął, tworząc coś w rodzaju litery „L". Kira błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Ginie, który bez problemu uniknął ciosu, a raczej czegoś, co miało być ciosem. W ostatniej chwili, bowiem, ręka Izuru, jakby ciągnięta, związana jakimś dziwnym sznurem, zwolniła i zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów przed szyją Gina, na co ten uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie mówił: „Dobrze cię wytresowałem, prawda, Izuru?"

Kira przez chwilę się wahał, po czym zaatakował po raz kolejny, kierując Wabisuke prosto w pierś Gina. Ten zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Kira wiedział, że już nie zatrzyma swojego miecza, że tym razem nie podda się tresurze, choć jakaś część jego umysłu namawiała do posłuszeństwa.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, usłyszał cichy szczęk metalu — na drodze ostrza Kiry pojawił się Shinsou, skutecznie blokując dostęp do piersi Ichimaru, który po chwili, w ułamku sekundy, znalazł się za młodszym shinigamim i przyłożył mu miecz do gardła.

— Nie radzę ci próbować tego ponownie. Nie chcesz chyba umrzeć, Izuru. — Usłyszał zimny głos. To nie było pytanie, a raczej stwierdzenie faktu. — To nie Seireitei, tu nie obowiązują mnie zasady, tu nie jesteś moim vice-kapitanem, Izuru. — Imię Kiry w ustach Gina brzmiało raz ładnie i dźwięcznie, innym razem — jak coś godnego pogardy.

Głos mężczyzny idealnie łączył te dwie cechy, wzbudzając w młodszym shinigami to złość, to żal, które mieszały się ze sobą i sprawiały, że ten po prostu się wahał.

— Skoro nie ma tu Hitsugayi Toushirou... — powiedział wyraźnie zawiedzionym tonem Gin

— Co zrobiliście z Hinamori-kun?! — zapytał Kira; drżał lekko, czując na swojej szyi zimny dotyk Shinsou.

Gin uśmiechnął się tylko na te słowa, po czym odwrócił się i ponownie wszedł między drzewa. Kira nie był w stanie nawet się ruszyć. Zabawne, po tym, jak się pojawił, po tym, jak podświadomie oczekiwał, że przyjdzie, nie chciał nawet go zatrzymać. Czuł, jakby jakaś ciężka, przykrywająca go całego zasłona opadła nagle, pozwalając mu ponownie oddychać, a nawet zachłysnąć się powietrzem.

— Pozdrów ode mnie Rangiku i powiedz, że żałuję, że ze mną nie poszła. — Uśmiech Ichimaru zajaśniał w ciemności jak zdradliwe, zwodzące światło, które prowadzi zagubionego wędrowca prosto na bagna. — Do zobaczenia, Izuru — powiedział jeszcze, odwracając się.

I znikł. Tak po prostu, równie szybko jak się pojawił, jakby był jakimś widmem, senną marą. Czyżby był tylko kolejną sztuczką Aizena? Zaraz, zaraz... a reiatsu? Jego reiatsu? Czy to było tylko widmo, czy Gin je po prostu tłumił?

Uderzony tą myślą Kira, milczał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to była zwykła sztuczka — przecież czuł, czuł tą charakterystyczną aurę, która zawsze towarzyszyła Ginowi. Zawsze. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie było go w pobliżu, ona zawsze wisiała nad miejscem, w których przebywał, jak ostrze gilotyny, które tylko czekało, by spaść prosto na Kirę. To chyba tego Izuru zawsze podświadomie się bał.

Potrząsnął głową skonfundowany. Nie potrafił już nawet stwierdzić, czy poprzednie sceny nie były tylko i wyłącznie jego wymysłem, jego chorym snem, zwykłym majakiem, który był niczym innym, jak wytworzoną przez jego umysł fikcją. Więc tego chciał Aizen? Zabawić się jego uczuciami, dać mu to, co chciał — Gina — i udowodnić mu, że nadal nie potrafi mu się przeciwstawić? A potem zmusić go do stawienia czoła adjucasom i walczenia o własne życie?

Przez chwilę zbierał siły, które opuściły go na chwilę, kiedy tylko zobaczył Ichimaru. Wstał, chwycił swój zanpakutoh i pomknął na pomoc Hisagiemu, który zapewne ledwie sam radził sobie z hollowami. Mimo że czuł się osłabiony, zupełnie jakby Gin wyssał z niego część reiatsu, całą swoją uwagę skupił na aurze duchowej towarzysza, ledwie wyczuwalnej z powodu dużej odległości, niknącej gdzieś w oddali.

Nagle zatrzymał się, zauważając, że ramię, to ramię, które jeszcze niedawno przebiło chłodne ostrze Shinsou, jest całkowicie zdrowe. Nie było na nim nawet lekkiego zadraśnięcia.

A więc iluzja.

Właśnie ten moment wybrały adjucasy, by ponownie zaatakować.


	3. Wspomnienia, cz III

**Jeśli mam być szczera, to jest to najsłabsza część całego cyklu. Niestety. Ale nie mogłam sobie odmówić Jyuu, o nie.**

**III. Wspomnienia**

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Hisagiego, co właściwie się wydarzyło, nie potrafiłby jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć. Wszystko, co pamiętał, to tryskająca co chwilę ciemna krew, ochlapująca jego ręce i twarz, trupy adjucasów, o które niemal się potykał, ogłuszające, wszechobecne ryki hollowów, ból ramion i wysiłek, jaki wkładał w każde kolejne cięcie miecza. Pamiętał swoje zdziwienie i złość na Kirę, że ten nie przychodzi mu z pomocą, że stoi tam, w lesie, jak ostatni dureń i jakby czeka aż on, Shuuhei, zginie, osaczony przez hollowy. To wszystko zlewało się w jedną całość, w mieszaninę, z której trudno było wyłowić jakikolwiek sens.

Pamiętał też, że w pewnym momencie, kiedy czuł się już tak słaby, że myślał, iż zaraz upuści miecz, pojawiła się pomoc — kapitan Hitsugaya i Matsumoto przybyli z odsieczą, przebijając się przez masy adjucasów i ratując zarówno jego, jak i Kirę od niechybnej śmierci. Wydające się nieskończonymi masy potworów cofnęły się wtedy, by po chwili zostać unieruchomione lodowym oddechem Hyourinmaru, który zamrażał wszystko — gałęzie drzew, krzewów, martwe ciała hollowów — i był niczym ogromna, lodowa rzeka, zmiatająca z powierzchni ziemi wszystko, co tylko napotkała na swej drodze.

Hisagi siedział właśnie w jednej z knajp Seireitei, patrząc smętnie w stygnącą w jego kubku herbatę. Niedawno, zaledwie wczoraj, udało mu się wyjść ze szpitala i narzekania Isane, że zaniedbuje swoje zdrowie i zapewne nie dalej, jak za kilka dni ponownie wyląduje w łóżku, wciąż brzmiały mu w uszach. Kotetsu skończyła na szczęście tylko na tych wypowiadanych zdenerwowanym i marudnym tonem groźbach i ostrzeżeniach, bo wiedziała, że nie warto strzępić sobie języka na kogoś takiego, jak Hisagi. Shuuhei bowiem nigdy nie potrafił udawać rekonwalescenta dłużej niż trzy, cztery dni i kiedy tylko był w stanie o własnych siłach wstać z łóżka, natychmiast opuszczał szpital. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego bezsensownego siedzenia, które tylko go męczyło. Musiał gdzieś wyjść, gdziekolwiek.

I tym razem jego wybór padł na niewielką knajpkę, jedną z wielu takich w Seireitei, którą jednak Shuuhei już dawno sobie upodobał. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że było tu przyjemnie pusto, czy po prostu dlatego, że bardzo często bywał tu kapitan Ukitake, który to właśnie zaszczepił Hisagiemu sympatię do tego miejsca.

Właściwie nawet teraz młody shinigami podświadomie czekał na pojawienie się Jyuushirou, którego obecność i charakterystyczna, pełna życzliwości aura, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, pozwalała Hisagiemu uspokoić się i zrelaksować. Jednak mijały minuty, a kapitan się nie pojawiał, wiec Shuuhei czekał, wpatrując się z bezsilną złością w swój kubek, nie zwracając uwagi na lekki, pulsujący ból w prawym ramieniu, na które wciąż miał nałożony opatrunek.

Odkąd wrócił do warowni nie opuszczała go myśl, że wyprawa do Rukonagi była jedną wielką porażką. Nie osiągnął tego, czego chciał, nie zastał tego, czego się spodziewał, a przegrał jeszcze z sporą grupą słabych adjucasów. Bo to nie hollowom Hisagi spodziewał się stawić czoła, a komuś zupełnie innemu, komuś, na kogo wytrwale czekał. Tą osobą był nikt inny, jak Tousen Kaname — człowiek, którego niby znał, a tak naprawdę okazało się, że nie wiedział o nim zupełnie nic. Człowiek, który zaślepiony swoimi ideałami i pragnieniem sprawiedliwości, okazał się zdrajcą.

Właściwie więź pomiędzy Hisagim a Kaname była dosyć specyficzna — choć wydawała się nietrwała i luźna, to dopiero teraz Shuuhei rozumiał, że za zimną, oficjalną i poważną opoką wzajemnych relacji na linii kapitan-podwładny kryło się wzajemne porozumienie. Czasami wydawało mu się nawet, że na swój dziwny, nieco pokrętny i sztywny sposób, Tousen odczuwał w stosunku do Shuuheia sympatię.

Może to właśnie dlatego się nie pojawił? Może dlatego nie chciał zobaczyć się z swoim byłym vice-kapitanem?

Hisagi usłyszał nagle ciche dzwonienie dzwonka u drzwi, który dawał znak, że ktoś wszedł do niewielkiego, przytulnego lokalu. Nawet nie podniósł głowy — gdzieś przy dziesiątym wysokim, ciepłym, wbijającym się w uszy dźwięku, przestał w ogóle zwracać na to uwagę.

— A, dzień dobry, Hisagi-kun. — Usłyszał niespodziewanie ciepły głos Ukitake i podniósł wzrok znad swojej herbaty. Mężczyzna stał obok jego stolika i patrzył na niego ze smutkiem. — Mogę usiąść?

Shuuhei pokiwał tylko głową. Zawsze był dosyć małomówny. Zabawne, idealnie pasował do Tousena — obaj szorstcy, obaj lakoniczni. Być może dlatego tak dobrze im się współpracowało?

Ukitake zajął miejsce obok, obejmując dłońmi swój gorący jeszcze kubek, i zapatrzył się na wiosenny krajobraz. Shuuhei popatrzył na kapitana uważnie. Mężczyzna na tle światła sączącego się z okna wyglądał niezwykle krucho i delikatnie. Białe włosy opadały mu łagodnie na ramiona, a promienie słońca sprawiały, że wydawały się one jeszcze jaśniejsze, niż zwykle, a twarz — drobniejsza i szczupła, o ostrzejszych rysach, co było pewnie wynikiem ostatniego ataku choroby. Jasne dłonie Jyuushirou łagodnym gestem obejmowały kubek z herbatą, wyraźnie łaknąc bijącego od napoju ciepła. Całą tą krucha otoczkę niszczyła silna, mocna i jasna moc duchowa, emanująca nieprzerwanie z słabego ciała kapitana.

Shuuhei lubił towarzystwo starszego shinigami. Być może dlatego, że ostatnimi czasy dobrze im się razem milczało, bo Ukitake rzadko zmuszał go do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, kiedy ten nie miał na to ochoty.

Nagle kapitan zwrócił się do Hisagiego.

— Słyszałem, że Tousen się nie pojawił.

— Nie do końca — odparł Shuuhei, choć przecież nie było takie potrzeby. — Pojawiła się za to jego magia demoniczna.

Zamilkł, przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy Kiry, który wyraźnie zdeterminowany pytał, czy wyczuł reiatsu Gina lub choćby jakiekolwiek ślady obecności Ichimaru. Hisagi doskonale pamiętał zawód na twarzy towarzysza, kiedy zaprzeczył, co utwierdziło Izuru w przekonaniu, że to wszystko było tylko iluzją, iluzją, która miała na celu oddzielenie go od kompana i sprawienie dodatkowego bólu. Nawet, gdyby Kira go o to nie zapytał, to Shuuhei wiedziałby, że ten widział swojego byłego kapitana. To było przecież aż nadto oczywiste.

Ten czyn, fakt, że Kaname użył swoich umiejętności w takim celu, podsycało w Hisagim złość i zawód. Bo Tousen udowodnił mu właśnie, że nie jest tylko marionetką w rękach Aizena. W końcu Sousuke zapewne sam mógł wypowiedzieć odpowiednią inkantację czy posłużyć się swoim zanpakutoh. Ale nie, Kaname użył swoich zdolności i skazał ich obu, łącznie z Hisagim, na pewną śmierć.

— Rozumiem. Jesteś zawiedziony, że go nie było, Hisagi-kun — zaczął nieco niepewnie Ukitake. — Ale chyba lepiej, że tak się stało. Miesiąc to dużo, by wyleczyć rany na ciele, ale za mało, by uleczyć serce. — Ukitake uśmiechnął się lekko. — To słowa Shunsui — dodał.

Hisagi spojrzał za okno, wpatrując się w wypuszczającą pierwsze pąki wiśnię, której gałęzie pochylały się nad niewielką knajpką, jakby czule ją obejmując, a wiosną obsypując różowymi płatkami wiśni.

Może Ukitake miał rację? Może rzeczywiście nie był gotowy? Ale przecież była tak pewny siebie, tak przekonany, że sobie poradzi i w kluczowym momencie nie cofnie swojego zanpakutoh. Przez wiele, wiele dni przygotowywał się do tego spotkania, zwalczał wszystkie swoje lęki, próbował poradzić sobie z pustką, jaka ogarnęła go po zdradzie kapitana. Częste rozmowy z kapitanem Ukitake pomagały mu chociaż w niewielkim stopniu wypełniać tą lukę i podźwignąć się na nogi, zebrać siły do konfrontacji. Pamiętał, jak kapitan Trzynastej Dywizji sceptycznie i z zmartwieniem w oczach odnosił się do jego planu, pamiętał też, że bez słowa go zaakceptował i nie próbował odwodzić od tego pomysłu. Bo Jyuushirou miał dziwną, unikalną zdolność rozumienia Hisagiego znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Drugą taką osobą wydawał się kapitan Komamura, który jednak unikał jakichkolwiek rozmów o Tousenie i przyznał przed młodszym shinigamim, że sam sprowadzi Kaname do Seireitei, nawet wbrew woli.

— Byłem gotów, żeby z nim walczyć. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... — odparł Hisagi tonem, w którym dało się słyszeć nutkę gniewu.

— Wiem — odparł z westchnieniem Ukitake. — Ale pokonanie Tousena nie należy na razie do ciebie. Potrzebujesz czasu...

Potrząsnął głową

— Nie mam czasu — odparł stanowczo. — Każdy dzień przybliża nas do wojny...

— Podczas wojny zobaczysz go jeszcze niejeden raz — odpowiedział na to Jyuushirou.

Shuuhei zamilkł. Wiedział, że nie ma z Tousenem żadnych szans, ale czuł, że po prostu musi choć spróbować powstrzymać Kaname. Chciał tego, był to choćby winien swojej drużynie, wszystkim jej członkom, którzy zostali dotkliwe oszukani, a swego czasu kilku z nich zginęło podczas patrolu niedaleko Hueco Mundo. Teraz złość Shuuheia dodatkowo wzrosła, kiedy pomyślał o Kirze.

I to wszystko przez iluzyjne techniki Kaname.

Milczeli, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

* * *

Hisagi nigdy nie był mistrzem masek, mistrzem udawania i ukrywania własnych uczuć. Wielu postrzegało go jako nieokrzesanego, porywczego i twardego wojownika, za którym skoczyłby w ogień cały Dziewiąty Skład. Teraz jednak nawet Shuuhei był dziwnie spokojny, opanowany i skupiony na swoim celu. Miał dziś w nocy stanąć na czele oddziału, którego zadaniem było zatrzymanie grupy arrankarów, dowodzonych, jak donosiły wszystkie raporty, przez Tousena Kaname. Hisagi, jako zastępcą byłego kapitana był, według Yammamoto, najbardziej kompetentną osobą, ponieważ doskonale znał nie tylko Bankai Kaname, ale również jego techniki i sposoby walki. Sam Shuuhei chętnie zgodził się na wzięcie udziału w tej misji, na co przecież czekał od miesięcy.

Kapitan Komamura nie powiedział nawet słowa, w żaden sposób nie sprzeciwił się woli generała, tylko z wyraźnie widocznym w oczach oczekiwaniem, a może raczej rozkazem, wpatrywał się w Hisagiego. Młodszy shinigami doskonale wiedział, co oznacza to spojrzenie — mówiło bardzo wyraźnie: „Nie daj się przechytrzyć Tousenowi, nie zbliżaj się do niego. Walka z nim nie należy do ciebie."

Shuuhei uparcie udawał, ze nie widzi, nie odbiera tego niemego komunikatu. Bez względu na to, co mówili inni, on i tak uważał, że jego obowiązkiem było pomszczenie swoich ludzi, których śmierci współwinny był właśnie Tousen.

Siedział teraz w swojej ulubionej, przytulnej knajpie i popijał herbatę, wpatrując się w okno. Gałęzie wiśni były teraz całkowicie nagie, jesień pozbawiła ją kwiatów i liści, które teraz leżały wilgotnymi kupkami po obu stronach chodnika, starannie wymiecione przez właścicieli lokalu. Gorąca herbata idealnie rozgrzewała zmarzniętego Hisagiego, który dziwnie zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w tańczące w ciemnym płynie fusy.

Lekko się uśmiechnął, kiedy usłyszał cichy dźwięk dzwonka oznajmiający przybycie kolejnego gościa, a ciepła, mocna, jasna moc duchowa zawirowała w powietrzu.

Tym razem jednak Ukitake bez słowa powitania usiadł przy stoliku i uważnym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu popatrzył na Hisagiego. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić. Shuuhei domyślał się, że kapitan już wie o wyborze Yammamoto i o jego natychmiastowej zgodzie na dzisiejszą misję.

— Powodzenia, Hisagi-kun — powiedział tylko Jyuushirou, patrząc na młodszego przyjaciela uważnie.

Żadnych namów, niepokojącego tonu czy wątpliwości. Lider Dziewiątej Dywizji niemal wyczuwał w powietrzu nieme słowa Ukitake: „Jesteś przygotowany na to spotkanie." Jakby w odpowiedzi Shuuhei pokiwał głową i wstał, bo tak naprawdę siedział tu cały ten czas, byle uzyskać to milczące, ale dające mu pewność pozwolenie.

Tak, on również był pewien, że jest gotów.


	4. Marionetka, cz IV

**Ostatnia część marionetek - znów Momo, by była klamra, o. ******

IV. Marionetka, której odcięto sznurki

Znów to samo. Znów przesłuchania, znów pytania, znów współczujące spojrzenia i ciche oskarżenia skierowane ku niej szeptem, kiedy myśleli, że nie słyszy. Ale do uszu Momo docierały wszystkie głosy litości i żalu, cichnące, kiedy tylko wychodziła zza rogu korytarza czy otwierała okno. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do tej dawnej, oddanej swemu kapitanowi Momo, Hinamori nie chciała słuchać o kapitanie Aizenie. Słowa nieproszone wpadały jej do ucha i wbijały się w umysł, przynosząc ze sobą wspomnienia i kolejne fale żalu połączone z wybuchającym gdzieś głęboko w środku bólem, który pociągał za sobą poczucie winy.

Momo czuła je za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyła na Kirę-kuna uparcie dotrzymującego jej towarzystwa i próbującego rozmawiać, a czasem nawet wyciągać ją z jej dusznego, małego apartamentu, w którym spędzała całe dnie. Łagodna natura sprawiała, że nawet się nie opierała, tylko milczała w towarzystwie przyjaciół, patrząc jak piją sake, jak raz po raz wybuchają śmiechem i starała się wywołać na swojej twarzy chociażby blady uśmiech, choć na chwilę zapomnieć o kapitanie Aizenie. Jednak to wcale nie było takie proste — on był wszędzie: na ustach wielu shinigamich, jako „ten zdrajca Sousuke", czaił się w każdym kącie, przychodził w snach i uśmiechał się delikatnie do Momo, dając jej znak, by ponownie za nim podążyła. Jednak w wyrazie jego twarzy Hinamori wyraźnie widziała ten sam kpiący, dumny i władczy wyraz, który po raz pierwszy zobaczyła w Hueco Mundo. Aizen był częścią niemal całego jej życia i nie sposób było pozbyć się wspomnień, które budziły się w niej, kiedy podążała ulicami Seireitei, dopadały nawet w nocy i unosiły się w powietrzu wewnątrz jej mieszkania. Nie pomogło spalenie pamiętnego, wcześniej wielokrotnie czytanego, listu, którego wersy co jakiś czas pojawiały się w jej pamięci, nie pomagała samotność, nie pomagały nawet wyjścia do baru z przyjaciółmi — za każdym razem, kiedy przekraczała próg jakiejkolwiek knajpki, przed oczami stawał jej tamten dawny kapitan Aizen, zapraszający ją na obiad.

O ile kiedyś, przed kilkoma miesiącami, każde wspomnienie zwierzchnika było dla niej cenniejsze, niż wszystko inne, nawet niż jej własny zanpakutoh, to teraz było najgorszym przekleństwem. Widmem, unoszącym się nad Hinamori i duszącym, niczym trujący gaz. Mogłaby z tym żyć, gdyby pamiętała tylko dawnego Aizena — tego kapitana, którego kochała, za którego byłaby gotowa oddać własne życie.

Ale to nie był ten sam człowiek.

* * *

— _Aizen-taichou._

_Brama prowadząca do Seireitei — ciemna, nieprzyjazna droga powrotna zamykała się za nią, odcinając od Społeczeństwa Dusz, w którym się wychowała. Momo rozglądała się po pustynnym terenie Hueco Mundo, jakby szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku od kapitana Aizena, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ją naprowadzić na odpowiedni szlak, który pomógłby jej dotrzeć do ukochanego zwierzchnika. Niczego takiego jednak nie było — wszędzie wokoło widziała tylko puste wydmy szarawego suchego pisaku, z których gdzieniegdzie, niczym dziwne, mylące drogowskazy, wyrastały karłowate drzewa. Jak Hinamori szybko zauważyła, rośliny były zbudowane z jakiejś kruchej, przypominającej kryształ substancji. Jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem był horyzont — jaśniejszy pas, błyszczący w blasku księżyca i odcinający się nieco od wszechobecnego piasku i ciemnego, nocnego nieba. Shinigami szybko zrozumiała, że to wcale nie była pojedyncza jasna smuga, a zarys ogromnego, wielopiętrowego budynku górującego nad Hueco Mundo. _

— _Twierdza Las Noches — szepnęła do siebie Momo, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w oddaloną o kilometry budowlę. _

_Swego czasu słyszała o kryjówce Aizena, o której mówili wszyscy. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy myśleli, że nie słyszy. W ten sposób dowiedziała się o wielu dotyczących swojego kapitana sprawach — często były to kłamstwa, jeszcze częściej oszczerstwa, do których już się przyzwyczaiła, ale co jakiś czas wyłapywała z tej plątaniny kilka słów na temat posunięć swego zwierzchnika i starannie zapamiętywała te informacje, wiedząc, że kiedyś jej się przydadzą. Tak, jak dziś. _

_Czasem była nawet dumna z siebie, że na przekór wszystkim wokoło wciąż ufa swojemu kapitanowi, wciąż wierzy w jego niewinność i wciąż jest gotowa poprzeć go i powitać, kiedy tylko wróci. Wiedziała, wiedziała, że Aizen-taichou byłby z niej bardzo zadowolony._

_Bez wahania zaczęła wspinać się po wydmach — najpierw powoli, a potem coraz szybciej, wreszcie mknąc przez piaski w kierunku pałacu. Musiała tam dotrzeć. Kapitan Aizen ją wezwał, czekał na nią i jej potrzebował._

_A ona, Hinamori Momo, była przecież jego vice-kapitanem.

* * *

_

— _Rwij, Tobiume!_

_Lśniąca, jasnofioletowa kula skoncentrowanej mocy duchowej pomknęła w kierunku Lunugangi — strażnika zamku Las Noches. Momo, dysząc ciężko, ponownie umknęła przed ciosem ogromnych, skierowanych wprost ku niej pięści. Hinamori wylądowała na ziemi, czując jak zapada się na kilkanaście centymetrów w suchy piasek, i spojrzała na swego przeciwnika wyzywającym i pełnym determinacji spojrzeniem. Ogromna, górująca nad nią postać piaskowego strażnika, przykrywała sobą nawet zarys niedalekiej już twierdzy Aizena i skutecznie odgradzała Momo od celu, który wydawał się być tak blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednak shinigami wcale nie zamierzała się poddać. Z swoim zanpakutoh w dłoni atakowała wciąż i wciąż, bez wytchnienia, rozbijając w pył kolejne części ciała przeciwnika, które po chwili powracały do swego pierwotnego stanu._

_Kolejny cios, którego ledwie zdołała uniknąć, kolejny raz wirowały wokół niej drobinki piasku, skutecznie ograniczając widoczność, wpadając do uszu, oczu i ust._

— _Przepuść mnie — krzyknęła wyraźnie już zdenerwowana Hinamori. — Aizen-taichou! — przerwała, by nabrać oddechu. — Aizen-taichou mnie potrzebuje!_

_Lunuganga roześmiał się tylko na te słowa z wyraźna drwiną w głosie. Momo popatrzyła na niego ze złością pomieszaną z zaskoczeniem. Nie widziała w swoich słowach niczego zabawnego._

— _Aizen-sama nie potrzebuje tak nędznego, słabego shinigami, jak ty — odparł w końcu strażnik._

_W Momo aż zakotłowało się ze złości. _

_Nie potrzebował jej?! Aizen-taichou jej nie potrzebował?! Więc niby po co dał jej znak, by przyszła aż tu, do samego Hueco Mundo?! Bzdura. Kapitan miał dla niej kolejne zadanie i ona, jako jego vice-kapitan, zamierzała spełnić oczekiwania zwierzchnika i służyć mu najlepiej, jak umiała. W końcu kapitan zawsze mówił, że jest mu niezbędna i nie wiedział, co by bez niej zrobił. W takich chwilach Hinamori tylko uśmiechała się nieśmiało i okropnie rumieniła, co wywoływało tylko u Sousuke łagodny uśmiech._

_Momo przygotowała swój zanpakutoh do kolejnego ataku gromadząc w ostrzu energię potrzebną, do wytworzenia kuli mocy duchowej. Udowodni mu, że nie jest żadnym nędznym shinigamim. Była w końcu vice-kapitanem Piątej Dywizji, składu kapitana Aizena! _

— _Zostaw ją, Lunuganga — rozległ się spokojny głos._

_Momo odwróciła się natychmiast, dostrzegając po swojej lewej stronie odzianą w biele postać, która ledwie wyróżniała się na tle jasnoszarych piasków Hueco Mundo. Przez chwilę Hinamori była zdziwiona tym widokiem — co zwykła dusza, ubrana w strój, który nie przypominał kimon shinigami, robiła w takim miejscu, jak to? _

_Szybko jednak dostrzegła coś, co sprawiło, że jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Dziura. Okrągła, czarna, wiejąca pustką dziura pod szyją i fragment maski, przypominający połówkę dziwnego hełmu. Czarne włosy hollowa, a raczej arrankara, jak szybko poprawiła się Momo, silnie kontrastowały z podkreślonymi przez jasny blask księżyca białym ubiorem i obliczem, które w tym nocnym świetle przypominała twarz porcelanowej lalki. _

— _Aizen-sama chce się widzieć z tą shinigami — dodał arrankar, świdrując Momo uważnym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu, pod którymi wyraźnie widziała dwie, ciągnące się w dół, aż do podbródka ciemnozielone smugi. — Chodź ze mną, shinigami._

_Hinamori niepewnie podeszła do nieznajomego i ruszyła za nim, wymijając wyraźnie zaskoczonego Lunugangę, który już zatapiał się w nieskończonych piaskach Hueco Mundo, wypatrując innych intruzów. Arrankar szedł w miarę powoli, wyraźnie dostosowując się do tempa osłabionej walką Momo, jednak na tyle szybko, by ta mogła zostać za nim, nieco w tyle. Shinigami obserwowała smukłą, jasną postać arrankara, tak bardzo kontrastującą z jej ciemnym ubiorem. Przez kilka minut była wyraźnie zaniepokojona — spodziewała się, że to sam kapitan Aizen poprowadzi ją do swojej twierdzy i opowie o swych planach. Po chwili jednak wyraźnie się uspokoiła. _

„_On zaprowadzi mnie do Aizena-taichou. To najważniejsze" — myślała, wkraczając w białe mury Las Noches._

_Ich kroki odbijały się echem wśród wysokich, kamiennych ścian.

* * *

_

— _Ach, więc już ją przyprowadziłeś, Ulqiorra. — Usłyszała głęboki głos, wydający się zupełnie niepodobnym do tego, który znała. Mimo jednak wiedziała, do kogo on należy. — Możesz odejść._

_Arrankar zniknął bez słowa — rozpłynął się w powietrzu tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Ogromna, przytłaczająca młodą shinigami moc duchowa znikła na moment, by błyskawicznie zostać zastąpiona przez znajome, znacznie silniejsze reiatsu, które teraz wydawało się Momo dziwnie obce. Potrząsnęła lekko głową. To było tylko złudzenie, zbyt długo nie wiedziała zwierzchnika i teraz nie potrafiła już nawet rozpoznać jego charakterystycznej aury. _

_Hinamori spojrzała w górę, na szczyt podwyższenia tak wysokiego, że ledwie widziała siedzącą na kamiennym tronie postać. Jednak nawet z tej odległości dostrzegła, że Sousuke się zmienił — nie miał już okularów, które nadawały jego twarzy łagodności i delikatności, włosy mężczyzny były zaczesane do tyłu, a oczy patrzyły na Momo z góry w jakiś władczy, dumny sposób, zupełnie inny od tego, jaki pamiętała. Nie podobało jej się to spojrzenie. Szybko jednak stłumiła w sobie niepokój. _

_To też było tylko złudzenie. _

_Przecież to był Aizen-taichou! To musiał być Aizen-taichou!_

— _Aizen-taichou! — krzyknęła Hinamori, czując łzy w oczach i nawet nie starając się ich tłumić. — Tam wszyscy myślą, że jesteś zdrajcą, Aizen-taichou..._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko lekko na te słowa. Przez łzy Momo nie widziała jednak, że nie był to uśmiech szczery, a wyraźnie ironiczny. Chciała już móc przytulić się do kapitana Aizena, powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co działo się w Seireitei, jednak jakaś dziwna blokada ją przed tym powstrzymywała. Może był to wysoki, przytłaczający swymi rozmiarami tron, a może ta specyficzna aura samego Las Noches — Hinamori nie śmiała się ruszyć i tylko patrzyła z zachwytem na swego kapitana._

— _Aizen-taichou — szepnęła._

— _Miło mi cię znów widzieć, Hinamori-kun. — Momo uśmiechnęła się na ostanie słowa. — Podejrzewam, że jesteś zmęczona podróżą. Narina zaprowadzi cię do twojej tymczasowej sypialni. — Shinigami pokiwała tylko głową, choć mimo zmęczenia mogłaby nie spać i stać tu jeszcze długo, wpatrując się w znajomą, ukochaną twarz. — Nie spodziewałem się, że przybędziesz tak wcześnie. Dlatego tymczasowo będziesz dzieliła pokój z innym z moich gości. — Głos Sousuke odbił się po kamiennych ścianach echem, które to powracało do uszu Momo jak ostanie nuty najpiękniejszej piosenki._

_Na jedną cudowna chwilę Hinamori zapomniała o swoim niepokoju, myśli o tym, że coś jest nie tak rozproszyły się nagle. Do komnaty weszła niepewnie młoda, jasnowłosa arrankarka, kłaniając się przez Aizenem do samej ziemi. _

— _Dobranoc, Aizen-taichou — powiedziała jeszcze Momo, nim znikła za drzwiami, prowadzona przez Narinę długim, wydającym się nieskończonym, białym korytarzem.

* * *

_

Jak... jak mogła dać się tak oszukać? Kiedy Momo o tym myślała, chciało jej się krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć z rozpaczy, a potem po prostu płakać. Jednak jakaś jej część nie potrafiła nienawidzić kapitana Aizena — w jej świadomości był tylko ukochanym zwierzchnikiem, kimś, komu byłaby gotowa ufać do samego końca i oddać za niego życie. Nie rozumiała tego wtedy i nie rozumiała i teraz — co stało się z kapitanem Aizenem, co stało się z tym miłym, dobrym człowiekiem, którego znała? Bo Hinamori nie potrafiła przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że Sousuke był taki od samego początku i to właśnie tą osobę niegdyś bezgranicznie wielbiła i podziwiała.

To było niemożliwe, niemożliwe!

Jak... jak przyjazny i łagodny kapitan mógł zmienić się w bezwzględnego, dumnego i władczego tyrana, zasiadającego na wysokim, kamiennym tronie w Las Noches? Wtedy... Tam, poza murami Seireitei, wśród suchych piasków Hueco Mundo i pośród grubych, białych ścian twierdzy wszystko było zupełnie inne, niż zwykle, jakby oderwane od rzeczywistości. Z początku myślała, że to tylko stwarzane przez kapitana Aizena pozory, które był zmuszony zachowywać, ale w pewnym momencie do jej serca wkradła się myśl, przerażające, paraliżujące ją całą podejrzenie, że to była prawda. Brutalne fakty wyrywały ją z marzeń i mrzonek, rozsypywały w proch jej nadzieje na powrót razem z zwierzchnikiem do Seireitei i wiarę w niewinność Sousuke.

Hinamori przez dłuższy czas ignorowała to uczucie, jednak w końcu nie potrafiła już zapanować nad szalejącym w jej wnętrzu niepokojem, podsycanym tylko przez wspomnienie pewnej cichej, nocnej rozmowy.

* * *

_Właściwie Momo nigdy nie poznała Orihime. Wszystko, co o niej wiedziała, opierało się na opisach i słowach innych, dlatego teraz, kiedy razem z dziewczyną zajmowała jeden pokój, czuła, jakby przebywała z zupełnie obcym sobie człowiekiem. Inoue siedziała na kanapie i bez słowa wpatrywała się w nocne niebo z dziwnie zasmuconym i ponurym wyrazem twarzy, którego Momo z początku nie rozumiała. Ona sama była szczęśliwa i nawet niewielkie ukłucie niepokoju nie mogło zepsuć ogarniającej ją radości z powodu ponownego spotkania z kapitanem. _

_Hinamori położyła się na jasnej, wygodnej sofie i, podobnie jak Orihime, popatrzyła na jaśniejącą nad całym Hueco Mundo jasną kulę nocnego blasku. Zabawne, przywoływał on teraz tyle wspomnień — przy świetle łudząco podobnego księżyca czytała niegdyś po raz pierwszy list od kapitana Aizena, to na niego patrzyła zza krat, kiedy siedziała w jednej z cel Seireitei. I, oczywiście, to podczas takiej księżycowej nocy pierwszy raz zobaczyła kapitana Aizena podczas walki. I to w jej obronie. _

_Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na to wspomnienie._

— _Orihime-san, czym się martwisz? — zapytała nagle. _

_Inoue popatrzyła na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem w oczach, po czym odwróciła wzrok, wyraźnie speszona._

— _Nie, to nic, Hinamori-san. Ja... ja tylko się zamyśliłam._

_Momo ponownie spojrzała na profil Orihime, której twarz wyrażała zmartwienie i smutek. Te uczucia nie opuszczały dziewczyny ani na moment odkąd shinigami przekroczyła próg komnaty. I choćby niewiadomo jak bardzo Inoue starała się to ukrywać, to zawsze w jej oczach Momo widziała ten delikatny błysk smutku, który wywoływał u niej falę niekontrolowanego współczucia i chęć pomocy. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale za wszelka cenę pragnęła pocieszyć Inoue, dać jej chociaż odrobinę nadziei, która płonęła w niej silnym, choć z dnia na dzień przygasającym ogniem._

— _Niedługo to wszystko się skończy, ta wojna się skończy. Zakończy ją kapitan Aizen i w Społeczeństwie Dusz znów zapanuje pokój — powiedziała pewnie, a jej twarz promieniowała nadzieją i radością. — Aizen-taichou..._

_Ale Inoue potrząsnęła tylko głową._

— _Nie zapadnie pokój, dopóki Hougyoku nie zostanie zniszczone — odparła nadspodziewanie pewnie, a w jej oczach zapłonął dziwny błysk determinacji. _

_Hinamori usiadła nagle, obserwując spokojną, jednak wypełnioną jakimś dziwnym żalem twarz Orihime, po czym ponownie się uśmiechnęła._

— _Aizen-taichou zniszczy Hougyoku i zabije Ichimaru Gina — odparła gwałtownie, nie wiedząc czy tak naprawdę chce przekonać swoją towarzyszkę, czy samą siebie. — Jestem tu, żeby mu w tym pomóc. On mnie wezwał — dodała._

_Przez chwilę Inoue nie odpowiadała, bawiąc się nerwowo pasemkami swoich długich, rudych włosów. Wydawała się czymś nie tyle zaniepokojona, co zmartwiona lub zdenerwowana. Zupełnie, jakby musiała powiedzieć coś bolesnego, ale nie chciała zadawać cierpienia drugiej osobie. Przez chwilę Hinamori przemknęło przez myśl, że Orihime myśli to samo, co inni, jednak jej zachowanie na to nie wskazywało. Nie było przecież żadnych litościwych, współczujących spojrzeń, których Momo tak nienawidziła. _

— _Przepraszam, że niszczę twoja nadzieję, Hinamori-san, ale... — zaczęła niepewnie Inoue — my... obydwie jesteśmy marionetkami i narzędziami Aizena-samy._

_Chciała zaprzeczyć, chciała powiedzieć, że nie, że to nieprawda, że Orihime się myli, ale nie potrafiła, bo te słowa trafiły do niej bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek inne wypowiadane przecież tyle razy przez innych. Tutaj, w Las Noches, wszystko było zupełnie różne od Seireitei, od jej zwykłego życia i ta inność wzbudzała w Hinamori trudny do zidentyfikowania i stłumienia niepokój, który teraz ponownie się obudził. Odwróciła wzrok i przymknęła oczy. Potrząsnęła głową tak gwałtownie, że kilka ciemnych kosmyków włosów wyśliznęło się z koka i opadło jej na ramiona. Palcami machinalnie dotknęła trzymanego w kieszeni listu od kapitana Aizena, jakby próbując zaczerpnąć z niego choć trochę siły i pewności._

— _Nie! — powiedziała gwałtownie. — Aizen-taichou nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nigdy!_

_List nie działał, nie pomagał — wydawał się teraz zwykłym zapisanym świstkiem papieru, który stracił swoją poprzednia wartość. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni wiara Hinamori zaczęła się niebezpiecznie chwiać, a do umysłu Momo wkradła się nieproszona, niepewna myśl, skutecznie krusząca fundamenty dawnej nadziei:_

„_A jeżeli to już nie jest Aizen-taichou?"

* * *

_

_Stała przed masywnym, przytłaczającym swą wielkością tronem, czując się dziwnie niepewnie pod uważnym spojrzeniem kapitana Aizena. Wydawało się, że ten czujny, uważny wzrok z idealną precyzją wyławia z jej twarzy nawet najdrobniejsze oznaki niepewności i stopniowo dowiaduje się o wszystkich jej lękach i wątpliwościach. Hinamori nie podobało się to władcze, dumne spojrzenie i lekko kpiący uśmiech, który teraz dostrzegała aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Jednak, by choć trochę pozbyć się niepokoju, szalejącego w jej wnętrzu i paraliżującego dziwnym irracjonalnym strachem, starała się przywołać szczęśliwe wspomnienia z swym kapitanem w roli głównej. Nie pomagało. Pogarszało tylko sytuację, bo obraz tamtego Aizena, Aizena-taichou, silnie kontrastował z wizerunkiem człowieka, którego miała teraz przed sobą. To tylko pogłębiało towarzyszące, nie opuszczające Momo nawet na chwilę uczucia, snujące się za nią jak cień._

— _Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Hinamori-kun — odezwał się Sousuke niskim, głębokim głosem, który, choć dobrze znany, wprawiał całe jej ciało w drżenie. — Bardzo ważne zadanie. Musisz zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, którego ci wyznaczę._

— _Dobrze, Aizen-taichou — odparła pewnie, tłumiąc niepewność i strach._

„_Nikt nie zna kapitana Aizena tak dobrze, jak ja — myślała Momo. — A zwłaszcza Inoue. Oni nie wiedzą, że to tylko maska. Tylko maska!" — Jej palce ponownie dotknęły ukrytego w kieszeni listu._

— _Aizen-sama, czy to nie będzie zbyt trudna misja dla Hinamori-chan? — Zza tronu wyłonił się nagle Ichimaru, stając za Aizenem, niczym błazen lub, jak przyszło na myśl Momo, lalkarz ciągnący za sznurki, fałszywy pochlebca, ukrywający za lisim uśmiechem zupełnie inną twarz. _

_W tym momencie Hinamori zapomniała o całym swoim niepokoju i odpowiedzialnością za to, co się stało z Aizenem, obarczyła Ichimaru. To on był winny temu, że kapitan się zmienił, to on tak naprawdę dowodził w Las Noches i w końcu — to przez niego Sousuke odszedł z Seireitei i wplątał się w całą tą sytuację. A teraz... teraz Aizen nie traktował już nawet jej tak jak dawniej. Momo poczuła, jak coś w niej pęka, gorący gniew rozlewa się po całym ciele, niczym lawa, i tylko czeka, by się z niej wydostać. Każdy ruch, każdy gest czy spojrzenie Ichimaru sprawiało, że złość wybuchała w niej z nową siłą, z minuty na minutę coraz gwałtowniej i miała wrażenie, ze jeżeli zaraz tego z siebie nie wyrzuci, to zwariuje, udławi się tymi uczuciami. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy zaatakowała ówczesnego Kapitana Trzeciej dywizji pod ścianą, do której przybity został kapitan Aizen, a może raczej — iluzja ciała kapitana Aizena._

_Nim jednak zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, spokojny głos ostudził wrzący w niej gniew:_

— _Nie, Gin — odparł Sousuke, nie odwracając się nawet w kierunku Ichimaru. — Hinamori-kun zrobi to dla mnie, prawda?_

_Momo pokiwała tylko głową i popatrzyła ze złością na Gina, który uśmiechał się do niej drwiąco._

— _Poradzę sobie, Aizen-taichou. — odparła._

_Ichimaru uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

* * *

_

_Po kilku dniach męczącej wędrówki po pustynnych terenach Hueco Mundo i wielu godzinach spędzonych w Las Noches widok wysokich, smukłych drzew i rozłożystych gałęzi był miłą odmianą i czymś, wydawałoby się, zupełnie nowym. Momo siedziała na jednym z konarów, obserwując uważnie otoczenie w poszukiwaniu wroga, którego miała pokonać. Czuła pot spływający jej po plecach, słyszała, jak Tobiume drży w pochwie, podzielając jej zdenerwowanie — w głowie młodej shinigami kłębiło się wiele pytań, wiele wątpliwości i podejrzeń. Kim był ten, kogo miała zabić? _

„_Zapewne ktoś z Seireitei — pomyślała i przełknęła ślinę. — A co jeżeli Kira-kun? Renji-kun?"_

_Nie. Nie chciała zabijać nikogo z swoich przyjaciół czy współpracowników, nie tych, którzy kiedyś byli jej drodzy, a teraz po prostu nie potrafili zrozumieć jej postępowania. _

_Nie chciała tego robić, jednak coś w głosie Aizena, coś w jego spojrzeniu i uśmiechu Gina sprawiało, że Momo po prostu nie mogła odmówić wykonania misji. Wzrok jej byłego kapitana budził w niej dreszcze i nieraz, podczas bezsennych nocy w swojej komnacie, zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobiła przybywając aż do Hueco Mundo. Zaufanie, którym dotąd darzyła swego zwierzchnika malało stopniowo, zastępowane strachem i niepokojem, który z każdym dniem rozrastał się, dusił, jak wężowe sploty owijające się wokół szyi coraz mocniej i mocniej. I kiedy Momo miała wrażenie, że zaraz udusi się tym strachem, wszystko mijało — sięgała wtedy po list, wspominała Aizena-taichou, mówiła sobie, że ten nowy, nieznany jej Sousuke, to tylko maska, skrywająca za sobą człowieka, którego doskonale znała i uwielbiała, odkąd pierwszego spotkania. _

_Ten nowy Aizen był władczy i... „nieodmawialny". U niego się nie protestowało, tylko bez szemrania wykonywało rozkazy._

_Nagle Momo poczuła silne uderzenie dobrze sobie znanej mocy duchowej. Zamarła na moment, przerażona tym, co ją czeka, a jeszcze bardziej tym, co musiała właśnie zrobić. Zimne, lodowe reiatsu Hitsugayi zamrażało nawet jej serce i wydawało się unieruchamiać ciało, skuwać lodowym oddechem jej palce, dłonie, ręce..._

— _Nie — powiedziała do siebie z rozpaczą. — Nie ty, Shirou-chan..._

_Nie minęła sekunda, kiedy niedaleko pojawił się Toushirou, ściskając w dłoni Hyourinmarou, gotowy w każdej chwili do ataku lub obrony. Oczy kapitana zajaśniały jasnym, biało-niebieskim blaskiem, kiedy uwolnił on z swego ciała trochę szalejącego w nim z gniewu reiatsu. Momo, dotąd bardzo dobrze ukrywająca swą aurę, siedziała skulona na gałęzi, czując napływające jej do oczu łzy. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Po raz kolejny nie wiedziała, jak ma się zachować, nie potrafiła odróżnić dobra od zła i nawet sam kapitan Aizen nie stanowił już dla niej oparcia. Grunt pod nogami usuwał jej się spod nóg i Momo po raz kolejny wypełniło to straszne uczucie pustki, bezsilności i rozpaczy. Identyczne jak wtedy, gdy myślała, że jej zwierzchnik został zamordowany, a ona została sama. Tyle że teraz to było jeszcze bardziej bolesne — myśl, że kapitan mógł wysłać ją na taką misję i bawić się jej uczuciami, choć początkowo nieprawdopodobna, kiełkowała na wcześniejszych podejrzeniach i niepokoju z zawrotna szybkością. _

„— _Aizen-sama, czy to nie będzie zbyt trudna misja dla Momo-chan?"_

_Te słowa ponownie zabrzmiały jej w uszach i odbiły się głośnym, drwiącym echem po wnętrzu czaszki. Hinamori niepewnie chwyciła rękojeść Tobiume, przygotowując się do wyciagnięcia jej z pochwy i zaatakowania..._

„ — _Hinamori-kun zrobi to dla mnie, prawda?"_

_Odpowiedź, wypowiedziana głębokim, spokojnym tonem, znaczyła tylko jedno. Jeżeli Momo tego nie zrobi, Aizen uzna ją za bezużyteczną i odeśle z powrotem do Seireitei, zostawi samą pośród ludzi, którzy jej nie rozumieli i nie chcieli zrozumieć. Aizen-taichou chciał od niej dowodu lojalności nawet, jeżeli, podobnie jak on, miałaby zostać uznana zdrajcą i mordercą. Momo mocniej ścisnęła rękojeść miecza, a drugą ręką sięgnęła po list, który czytała już chyba z tysiąc razy i pamiętała prawie na pamięć. Dla uspokojenia recytowała go w myślach, czując nagły przypływ oddania wobec kapitana Aizena. _

_To potrwa tylko chwilę... A potem wróci do Las Noches i Aizen-taichou znów jej zaufa, będzie taki, jak dawniej, zdejmie przed nią maskę i razem uwolnią Społeczeństwo Dusz od spisku Ichimaru. Razem zniszczą Hougyoku. A potem razem wrócą do Seireitei jako bohaterowie i ponownie będą kierować Piątą Dywizją, tak, jak dawniej._

— _Przepraszam, Shirou-chan — szepnęła do siebie, wyszarpując zanpakutoh z pochwy. — Rwij, Tobiume! — krzyknęła._

_Hitsugaya odwrócił głowę, w kierunku, z którego jasnofioletowym ogniem wybuchła tłumiona dotąd moc Hinamori. Shinigami zdążyła zaledwie uchwycić zszokowany wzrok kapitana, który zniknął za różową kulą czystej energii duchowej, niszczącej na swojej drodze i wypalającej wszystko — część lasu stanęła w ogniu, tańczącym szalenie wokół Momo, która oddychała ciężko i próbowała wyczuć dobrze znane, charakterystyczne reiatsu przeciwnika. _

— _Co ty wyprawiasz, Hinamori?! — krzyknął Toushirou. — Nie walcz dla Aizena! To nie ta osoba, którą znałaś, rozumiesz?! Hinamori!_

— _Wodospad Błękitnego Ognia! — krzyknęła w odpowiedzi, kierując w stronę Hitsugayi zaklęcie kidou, przed którym bez trudu się uchylił._

_Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła zęby. W blasku tańczących wokół żółto-pomarańczowych płomieni, wyglądała, jakby zwariowała. W oczach odbijał się blask ogniska i iskierki wewnętrznego ognia desperacji i rozpaczy, przykryte łzami, spływającymi po policzkach, po zarumienionej od żaru twarzy, zastygłej w grymasie złości i zmęczenia. Dłonie Momo drżały przy każdym ruchu, co znacznie ułatwiało kapitanowi uniknięcie mało precyzyjnych, często chybionych, ale silnych ataków z jej strony._

_Nie zdążyła zamachnąć się do kolejnego ciosu, bo lodowy oddech Hyourinmarou, przykuł ją do najbliższego drzewa, unieruchamiając, a kolejny zimny podmuch ugasił szalejący wokół ogień, zmieniając las w lśniącą, lodową pustynię._

— _Hinamori! Przestań natychmiast! Nie rozumiesz?! On właśnie tego chce — żebyśmy się nawzajem wyeliminowali, pozabijali, rozumiesz?! — krzyknął Toushirou, podchodząc do niej. — Widzisz wreszcie, że to nie ten Aizen, którego znałaś?!_

_Milczała, patrząc na swój zwisający u boku mecz i przykute do drzewa ręce. Nawet nie miała siły spróbować jakiekolwiek ucieczki. Nie chciała ponownie walczyć. I, choć wiedziała, że teraz Aizen na pewno ją zostawi, porzuci i uzna za niepotrzebną, to nie potrafiła podnieść dłoni na Toushirou._

— _Ja... nie wiem, ja... ja muszę Shirou-chan! — Łzy płynące dotąd po policzkach upadły na błyszczące, lodowe sploty wytworzone przez Hyourinmarou. — Inaczej Aizen-taichou... — podniosła na niego zdesperowany wzrok. — Aizen-taichou nie przyjmie mnie z powrotem! Co ma zrobić, Shirou-chan?! — zapytała łamiącym się głosem._

_Hitsugaya patrzył na nią zaskoczony, z współczuciem w oczach, które mieszało się z wciąż widocznymi iskierkami gniewu. Przez moment milczał, z swoim zanpakutoh opuszczonym wzdłuż boku i z pięścią zaciśniętą tak mocno, że dłonie stały się przeraźliwie blade._

— _Powinnaś wrócić ze mną do Seireitei, Hinamori — odparł odwracając wzrok._

_Momo zadrżała, nie wiedziała, czy z zimna, czy nagłego lęku przed powrotem do Seireitei i skonfrontowaniem się zarówno z kapitanami, jak i swoim dotychczasowym życiem. To było jedyne wyjście, to musiało być jedyne wyjście. Aizen-taichou... _

_Już nie było Aizena-taichou._

— _Przepraszam... Shirou-chan... — odparła przez łzy.

* * *

_

To nie był ten sam człowiek.

Od powrotu do swojego dusznego, małego mieszkanka Momo starała się układać swoje życie na nowo, zapomnieć o tamtym Aizenie, zapomnieć o tym Aizenie, zapomnieć o wszystkim, co z tym związane, ale to było niemożliwe. Gdziekolwiek spojrzała, cokolwiek zrobiła — on był wszędzie wokół niej, nie było sekundy, by o nim nie myślała. Wizyta w Las Noches zburzyła jej marzenia i nadzieje ustawiane uważnie przez długie dwa miesiące, mozolnie układane niczym wysoki, ale chwiejny domek z kart, który rozsypie się pod jednym mocniejszym podmuchem wiatru. Niejednokrotnie Momo żałowała, że w ogóle przekroczyła progi Hueco Mundo, że widziała tego nowego Aizena i nie potrafiła już dłużej żyć mrzonkami, które były dla niej niegdyś stałym, trwałym oparciem, pozwalającym wytrzymać trudne chwile.

A teraz, kiedy wiedziała, że Aizen-taichou _naprawdę_ umarł, nie potrafiła poradzić sobie sama, a podejmowanie jakichkolwiek samodzielnych decyzji przychodziło jej z trudem. Właściwie całe jej życie był pustą, pozbawioną urozmaicenia egzystencją, ciągłym staniem na rozdrożu, gdzie unieruchamiały ją niezdecydowanie oraz niepewność. Było bezsensownym trwaniem w cieniu swego dawnego zwierzchnika, sunącego za nią krok w krok, i dławiących w gardle, wywołujących łzy wspomnień.

Tyle, że tym razem nie była już sterowana, żadne cieniutkie, drobne linki nie kierowały jej życiem i nie pomagały w wybieraniu pomiędzy tym co dobre, a tym, co złe, tym, co konieczne, a tym — co nie, nawet jeżeli byłby to błędny wybór.

Bo Hinamori Momo nie była tą dawną, oddaną swemu panu, dobrowolną marionetką Aizena. Była niepotrzebną, bezużyteczną marionetką. Była marionetką, której odcięto sznurki.


End file.
